


Chapter 1: Ordinary People

by lecksie31



Series: Let's Love: A conversation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, Happy Ending?, Implied Cheating, M/M, Smut, broken relationship, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun have been in a relationship for 5 years and things start to get muddy. Will their relationship stand the test of time or will they finally give each other up and succumb to the temptations around them?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: Let's Love: A conversation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665673
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Chapter 1: Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngie/gifts).



> Title inspired by Junmyeon's upcoming solo album; his title track to be precise. (Song for this chapter is Ordinary People by John Legend)

_“This ain’t no honeymoon,  
Passed the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times when we get sick of love.”_

It starts slow.

Lips against lips until it turns into tongues swirling around each other.

Hugging each other, not wanting to let the other person go.

Then it goes downhill after a few seconds.

Shirts off.

Pants off.

Coping each other’s body, his hands on my abs, mine on his shapely buttocks.

Hands desperately trying to hold on to something, his latching onto my hair and mine on his torso, moving up to his crotch.

I pushed him onto the bed and though he is by far taller than me, the funny thing is that he bounces so easily, without me using much force. He ends up on a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

I kneeled in front of him, pull his briefs down and lick my lips seductively.

All this time, I make sure to keep eye contact with him.

I grab his cock with my right hand and then start moving my hand on an up and down motion. Meanwhile, my left hand is massaging his balls to make sure that he gets more pleasure from what I am doing. Then, I lick the tip, tasting the salty precum that was flowing out of it. After a bit, I start trailing kisses on his long shaft as I work my way to tickling his testicles with my fingers.

A few moments later, I hear him gasp as I take his full length in my mouth without gagging. Thank god I don’t have gag reflex because this ten-inch cock would have surely choked me now if I did. I bob my head up and down, making sure to swirl my tongue as I did it, all the while not forgetting to pay attention to his balls.

His moans fill the room and he grabs my head and pushes it forward.

He cums. A lot. And I take it all inside of my mouth and swallow everything down my throat. I look at him and smirk but it does not last long. Before I knew it, I was on the bed, on all fours and being fucked from behind.

This man has absolutely no patience.

But I am certainly not mad as he keeps on hitting all the right places inside me.

And when he pinches my nipples, I moan out loud.

No one else will hear us here.

After a few more hard thrusts, he finally lets out another load, this time inside my ass.

I feel full; the good kind of full and he does not let a single drop go to waste as he puts a butt plug in me to make sure that the cum would not flow out.

In a few beats, we are both dressed up in our suits like nothing ever happened.

\---------

“Sehun.”, I called my long-term partner by his first name.

“What is it?”, he replied to me, a hint of annoyance present in his voice.

“When are you leaving?”

“You’ve asked this a thousand times: Saturday. 7 PM.”

“Have you packed your things yet?”

“I haven’t, there’s still a few days left, I’ll start tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to pack for you?”

“No, Jun. I can handle it.”

“Okay.”, I sighed, I am tired of this same tone of conversation we go through each day.

I hear his sigh from across the room. We both know this relationship is not working out.

But, we have been together for a long time and there is comfort in familiarity.

“I’m sorry, Jun. I’m just feeling a bit tired.”

_‘Me too, Sehun. I’m tired of me too.’_

The unspoken words that linger between the two of us make the room feel tight.

“Would you come here beside me?”, he asks me too, as he motions his hand for me to sit next to him on the bed.

I headed straight to where he is patting his hand and flopped down.

He kissed my forehead and gave me a big hug, but it feels cold. There was no warmth in his gesture. I hug him back out of obligation and nothing else.

We have been like this for months now.

The warmth that we used to share before is long gone and the comforting feeling that used to be there before is nowhere to be found.

I wonder every day who is going to be the first one of us to give up.

“I love you, Jun.”

I hug him tighter and I didn’t say the words back; they were stuck on the back of my throat.

\-----------

The room was dark, just like all the times before.

“You smell nice.”

He tells this to me as he kisses my neck. He caresses my arm with his hand and slowly goes down to my chest, brushing my nipple lightly. Then his hand goes down my well-packed abs and then dips lower to my crotch.

“Hmmm, hmmm.”

I moaned as he sucks on the same spot he kissed on my neck before. I am pretty sure this is going to leave some marks that will be hard to hide but at this moment, I really do not care.

I wanted to move my hands to touch him but they are tied.

“Please let me touch you.”

“No.”, he orders this so sharply I almost have this urge to cum but he had strictly ordered me not to do so unless he does.

He grabs a bottle by the drawer and slather some lube on the cheeks of my ass, and makes sure to pour a lot on my dirty little hole.

Then, he inserts a finger that made me moan loudly.

“Keep quiet or I won’t continue.”

I bit my lips, making sure to prevent my moans from going out this time.

With this, he inserts another digit making it two and slowly pumped them in and out. The feeling of his long slender fingers going on and out of me makes me shiver in pure pleasure.

However, this was stopped abruptly when his phone rings.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this call.”, he says, untying the ropes that restricted my hands.

All I see is his silhouette as he stands by the door of the bathroom.

“Chanyeol speaking.”

These are all the words I hear before my eyes closed on their own and I fell asleep.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been wanting to write for a long time now but have not been able to because of work schedule. Now, I came across a tweet on Twitter and suddenly, it inspired me to finally start this chaptered fic. I hope y'all will like it. Let me know what you think will happen next or what you want to happen next in the comment section!


End file.
